1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing a control command and a control device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for recognizing a control command and a control device using the same that can recognize a user's intention for a control command by using reference information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The majority of recently released home appliances can be remotely controlled by remote controllers. If a user intends to control a home appliance using a remoter controller, he/she manipulates a button or switches of the remote controller.
The functions of early remote controllers were very simple. However, as home networking and the digitalization of home appliances have developed, the functions of remote controllers have become diverse and complicated. Accordingly, the number of buttons provided on the remote controller has increased, or multistage menu navigation is required in order to control predetermined functions. It takes a lot of time for the user to understand such functions of the remote controller. In addition, although the user masters the functions of the remoter controller, he/she cannot make full use of the functions of the remote controller because the manipulation process for controlling the respective functions is complicated. Specially, as a plurality of home appliances can be controlled by a single remote controller due to the development of home network technology, the problem described above has become greater.
In order to remove this inconvenience, a remote controller that can recognize a user's speech input has recently been developed. This remote controller performs a control operation after analyzing the user's speech input.
However, according to a conventional speech-recognition remote controller, it is difficult to achieve a complex application of a speech input and a button input because the speech input and the button input are performed in a separate manner. If a button input is inputted while speech is inputted or if the speech is inputted while the button input is inputted, the remote controller may not accurately recognize the control operation intended by the user. Also, since all control commands are limited to being input through speech input, it causes inconvenience for a user when he/she wants to control functions that are difficult to be controlled via speech input or functions that can be intuitively controlled through the button input rather than through the speech input (e.g., functions that should be finely and continuously adjusted such as a brightness control).
In addition, another type of a conventional speech-recognition remote controller has been introduced that maps speech to buttons in a one-to-one manner. Accordingly, the conventional remote controller cannot remove the inconvenience that the user must navigate the multistage menu process in order to control specific functions.